The contents in this section only provide background information relating to the disclosure, and does not necessarily constitute the prior art.
An access opening is normally arranged in an aircraft for inspecting or maintaining an internal structure of the aircraft. This access opening is generally closed by an access door. In one known configuration, an access door is fastened to a skin of an aircraft by bolts or screws, thereby inevitably forming apertures in the skin, which is possible to destroy integrity and strength of the skin. Moreover, after the access door is mounted or demounted for a number of times, the apertures in the skin may be deformed, and therefore the access door cannot be firmly held.